resistance
by Candy Hathaway
Summary: Rigg,Umbo, Loaf, Parem,Olivenko have all crossed the wall fold. they are now safe...or so they thought. what they don't expect is to find others in the wallfold they had walked into to be almost like them? please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to be doing another story. A continuation of the story Pathfinder by Orson Scott card. I want to make my own ending to this marveling story. **

**I don't have many ideas on new characters so I'll let you decide! I will show a sample of an application that you should fill out for the making of a character in this story. **

**Application!**

_**Name: **_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Power: **_

_**Color of hair:**_

_**Color of eyes:**_

_**Personality: **_

_**What this character likes to do in his/her free time: **_

_**Short/tall etc.: **_

_**Any family members: (if so just say how many are in the family, no names required just for example,- mom, dad, a brother- that's all)**_

**Ok that is it. Please tell me your ideas in what characters might be in the story =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well this is my continuation of Pathfinder. Hope you all enjoy! And thank you for the reviews and helping me! =D**

Chapter 1

They had finally made it across the wall fold. Rigg considered this a great accomplishment. His happiness was sent short though when the expandable started to speak yet once again. "Since you have past the wall fold you can ask me any question you might want to be answered." This was about the seventh time the expandable has said that to them.

Rigg thought about it and decided to ask a question. "If you do not mind what number expandable are you? I think I am going to get confused with the all the names with the other expendables when I meet them." The expandable nodded his head.

It was true Rigg didn't want to remember all the names that came with turning the wall folds down. It would be too hard. And what if he confused the names up? "I am the second. Your expandable was the first."

He sighed as he closed his water bag that contained, now, enough water that could be held in it's form. "Where are we to go now?" Parem, Rigg's sister asked. She seemed so weak and fragile. She was sixteen but has never had any exercise all her life.

The expandable looked over to his sister. "For now i think it would be best if all of you meet my group of children that I have in a near-by town. They are sort of like you with unique powers." This peaked up everybody's interest.

"When can we meet them?" Umbo asked standing up next to Parem. The expandable in return shook his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"If you want to see them you have to get through the oldest one or else you won't be able to see any of them." Oliveko snorted at this intake of words. "She is very grounded and way too overprotective if I do say so myself." The expandable said continuing.

"She?" Loaf questioned.

"Yes, she." The expandable said confirming it. "She is very nice though once you get to know her." Loaf shrugged his shoulders and stood up as well. "I want to meet these kids."

Rigg nodded his head in agreement.

The expandable lead the way. It felt like hours in the blazing sun before they reached a town. It wasn't too small neither was it too big. "Here it is." The expandable stated. "I must warn you all though, this wall fold is a few centuries ahead of yours. Not by much but still by a lot." Rigg nodded his head. He wanted to meet these others and maybe learn what they can do. Maybe even they can help them with his, own power of finding paths.

They walked silently into town. It didn't seem as if anything spectacular ever went on in this town. That is, until a man about in his early thirties came shoved out of a door. "That is the bar." The expandable pointed out. "It's where people, or most likely men, go to drink liquor."

"Is that were the girl is?" Olivenko asked. The expandable nodded. Rigg was the first to go into the bar. To him, it looked like a mad house. Chairs and tables were on the ground. There was liquor everywhere and the place didn't even seem to be sanitary.

"Who would want to spend their time here?" Rigg asked clearly disgusted. The expandable didn't answer though. He was interrupted by a voice.

"Uncle!"

"Uncle" the voice came from the right of them. Olivenko turned his head to be met by sapphire blue eyes. The eyes belonged to what seemed to be a woman. She looked properly built, with nice dark brown hair, and a nice height to her as well.

"Hello." Came his unsteady voice. It seemed to him as if he was nervous. How could he be nervous? The woman just gave him a curt nod and turned to face the expandable.

"Uncle it's been a while. I didn't think you'd return so soon." She seemed so overjoyed. Her eyes lit up even more so then what they have been before. It somewhat pleased Olivenko.

The expandable smiled. "I brought some people to meet you and the others. Do you think they could meet you all?" he asked gesturing to the group behind him. The woman though, turned on her heel and walked out of the bar.

They all followed her until she made an abrupt stop at a fork in the road. "What are your names? And how old are you?" she asked.

"Rigg; I am 14 years old." Rigg said pointing to himself. "My sister, Parem is sixteen, and my friend, Umbo is fifteen." She chuckled.

"What peculiar names."

"I am Loaf and I am 34." And before Loaf could say his name Olivenko spoke.

"And I am Olivenko and I am 21 years old." Her eyes lingered on his a tad bit longer than necessary.

"My name is Silver. And I am 16." She took in a heavy sigh. "I am super strong and super-fast, and I can only be stopped by a resistor." Olivenko was stumbled. A woman-not even, she was 16, she was a girl still. How could she be so strong and fast? "And what is a resistor?" Olivenko didn't even notice the words came out of his mouth until Silver had answered him.

"You're a resistor Olivenko." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He hesitantly shook his head. "It means you have a great resistance to the wall fold and can stop anything that is super strong and super-fast like me."

"That would make sense." Loaf said coming up next to him. Olivenko nodded. Loaf looked at Silver once more. "I am a resistor as well." It was Silver's turn to nod.

"I can see paths from either human or animals and know whether they are dead or alive and with the help of Umbo, with his stopping of time thing, I could even see people from the past. And my sister can become invisible and travel but the bad thing is that she stays the same and what might seem two days for her might really be a few months for us."

"You all have a good vibe to you." Silver said. The expandable smiled. "I'm going to let you meet the rest." Olivenko smiled as well and walked up to her as she took the left side of the fork in the road. "Can I help you?" she asked mildly irritated.

"I just wanted to say hi and I also wanted to know if I could get a back-round on the others before meeting them." He said with the same tone she had used.

Silver broke out into a laugh. "I like you. You're funny." She said smiling to her own inside joke. Olivenko didn't mind though, he just liked the feeling that he was the one who made her smile.

**Well there is the first chapter. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
